Love in an alleyway
by Kitsune1313
Summary: Sasuke has feelings for Naruto and doesn't know how to express them. But a sudden awakening of some not so clean thoughts during training find them both in an alleyway of Konoha getting pretty hot and heavy. NaruSasu.


**I have been working on this for a few months now so I hope you enjoy it :3 ** **Please R&R**

"Sasuke-kun!" This whaling sound was the first thing I heard when I arrived at training. I had slept in and was late, something that didn't usually happen to an Uchiha, but my mind had been filled with absolutely delicious thoughts of a certain blond. "Sasuke-kun, your late today! Why are you late? Never mind I'm sure you have a good reason. Do you want to check out this new coffee shop with me today after training?" The annoying pink haired pest screeched as she clung to my arm. I felt my eye twitch slightly as thoughts of ways to kill the horrid thing, but I pushed those thoughts aside, for now, and regained my usual emotionless mask but still refusing to answer her as I shook her off, just in case I say something that will get me in trouble.

I shoved my hands in my pockets to stop myself strangling her and walked over to the bridge where team 7 always met. I raised my gaze from where I had been looking at the ground and saw a pair of beautiful blue eyes looking at me as if I had grown two heads. I quickly mumbled dobe loud enough for him to hear me and lent against the railing of the bridge. I heard him say something like stupid teme under his breath and closed my eyes. Imaging those plump pink lips against my own. I hadn't always felt this way for the loud blond ninja but now I couldn't think if nothing but. When lying alone in bed my mind would wander back to him. I can practically feel his warm body pressed up against me, his strong muscles moving with strong sure movements beneath his sun kissed skin. His perfectly sculptured face dusted with pink, making his bright piercing eyes stand out even more than they did already.

I was pulled out of my fantasy by the yell of 'lair' signalling the arrival of the old, one eyed perv. Leaning forward off the bridge railing I realised my little problem. During my little day dream little Sasuke seems to have risen to attention creating a nice little tent in my shorts. Swearing to myself I turned and begun walking away from the others, trying to ignore the horrible whining of the big fore-headed bitch. Getting home and taking care of my self was my top priority at the moment. I heard foot steps behind me, and sensed a presence I knew only to well. I quickened my pace not wanting him to see me in this state. "Hey Sasuke teme wait up!" Damn he was catching up. I started walking faster, but the quicker I went the more the fabric of my pants rubbed the now obvious bulge I was sporting. "Sasuke wait up!" Oh great now he's even closer to me.

I turned to my left ducking into a small ally way, but I stopped in my tracks when I felt a hand come down in my shoulder and pull me backwards. Causing me to be pulled flush against the firm chest of Naruto. I slowly looked up meeting his gaze. His eyes were full of confusion and some other emotion I couldn't place. I was so focused on his eyes that I didn't notice that little Sasuke was pressed up against Naruto's thigh. I soft moan escaped my lips when I moved against him attempting to regain some balance. I felt myself blush and turn my head away to avoid his eyes, scared off the hatred that those eyes must now hold. I went to take a step away from him but the hand on my shoulder held me in place, making my clothed erection rub against him again. This time though I managed to hold back the moan that threatened to escape.

"Sasuke." I looked up upon hearing my name whispered in such a seductive tone and what I saw sent chills down my spine. Naruto was looking at me with a look that almost made me come right then. His face was dusted with pick, just as I imagined his moist lips were slightly parted, his breath coming out in soft pants. His hair was ruffled from our run and his beautiful eyes were clouded over with what could only be described as lust. All together he looked plain sexy. The bulge in my pants twitched in excitement while his gaze held mine making be unable to look away.

He slowly leaned forward his face now in the crook of my neck. "Well to see the great Uchiha in such a state, I am truly honoured." He whispered into my ear. My legs almost gave out and a moan was let free when his wet tongue licked the shell if my ear before I felt his teeth nibble my ear lobe. "Wow teme your already in such a state and I haven't even started yet." He whispered with a slight smirk. If I wasn't so damn horny I would have been really pissed off at the dobe's cocky attitude. No, thinking if his cock is not going to help get me out of this situation.

My thoughts were interrupted when the blonds mouth begun sucking in my neck, marking the pale column. I threw my head back giving him more room moaning as he continued down to the base where neck met shoulder. "N-naruto...ahh" I moaned as he rubbed his thigh against my painfully hard erection.

"Ah..Sasuke.. I can't wait any longer. I want you now." Naruto said this in a tone that suggested that he wouldn't take no for an answer, not that I was going to argue. We were in an old ally so we wouldn't be interrupted, even by the pink haired slut. Again I pushed the thoughts of killing the little skank out of my mind when Naruto pushed me up against the ally wall, if it were any other time I would have been furious if he or any one else for that matter pushed me into such a dirty wall but right now I couldn't care less. I was too focused of the mouth working its way along my collar bone.

I started to grind my clothed erecting against him desperate for more contact. I was so engrossed in the beautiful friction that I didn't notice Naruto taking hold of the bottom of my shirt getting ready to pull it up over my head to reveal more flesh for him to occupy himself with. He licked, sucked and nibbled his way down my chest marking me as he went until he reached one if my pink nipples. He licked around the pink bud before taking it into his mouth and sucking. I threw my head back and moaned loudly raising my hand and taking a handful of soft blind locks holding his head close to my body as I thrust my hips up searching for contact.

"Hmm someone's eager." He whispered around my nipple blowing cool air around the warm flesh.

"J-just do something already dobe." I stuttered momentarily forgetting my great Uchiha pride, fully prepared to submit to the hot blonde leaning up against me.

"Wow still so bossy even when your in such a state." He chuckled as his kissed my chest gently. "But that's okay cause I'm pretty eager myself." He whispered gently raising himself to look me in the eye, leaning in slowly till out noses were almost touching. "I've wanted you for so long. I'm so happy." He finished with a small smile before leaning in further pressing his lips against mine softly at first but when I didn't pull away he took that a sign to continue. He begun moving his lips against mine and I quickly moved mine against his leaning forward into his embrace. I felt his soft tongue run along my bottom lip asking for entrance, I complied eagerly opening my mouth allowing the slippery muscle into my mouth moaning when it brushed against my own.

His strong hands roamed my bare sides and back letting one hand rest in the small of my back and the other coming back up to grasp the back of my head pulling me in closer to him deepening the kiss further. His mouth muffling my loud groan as he ground his erection against mine. I slid my hands up under his shirt feeling his soft skin under my hands. I've wanted to touch him like this for so long and now I am, and it feels so good I never want to stop touching him ever. I tugged on the bottom of his shirt not liking being the only one shirtless, he seemed to get the idea and pulled away from our make out to pull his own shirt off over his head revealing his toned chest and sun kissed skin. My eyes travelled down his abdomen stopping when they reached his lower stomach where the curse mark sealing the fox within him stood out against his now sweaty skin. He followed my gaze to the seal.

"Oh sorry I forgot about that." He said as he went to take a step away from me.

"No." I yelled some what loudly. Reaching out and wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him in closer to me. "I think its hot. I..I like it." My voice grew quieter towards the end, looking down to avoid his intense gaze.

"Don't look away. Look at me." He whispered softly in my ear. Slowly I raised my head to face him. He was looking directly at me his blue eyes looking into me, like I could hide nothing from him, and I don't think I want to. If he asked me I would tell him any thing. Do any thing.

"Really?" His voice snapped me back to the present. His head was tilted to the side slightly his face full of childish interstate, you could say he looked very fuckable.

"Yes really dobe. I like it." To prove my point I slid down his body kissing his extremely hot chest until I reached the curse mark and begun licking and sucking it and the skin surrounding it. Making sure to leave visible marks that were sure to last, unless the stupid Kyuubi decided to heal my good work. Naruto's loud moans and groans spurred me on. I moved lower reaching the hem of his in my opinion hideous orange pants, then continuing on until I came face to face with the rather large budge in the front of his pants. Quite proud that I had been the one that caused it I gave it a little nuzzle licking the fabric separating it from me. Naruto moaned rather loudly and took hold of my head gently massaging the back of it as he pulled my face back towards his clothed erection.

"Ah..nnn..Sasuke please." he whined thrusting his hips up slightly.

"Hmm please what Naruto?" I purred nudging his covered member just to tease the blond. I knew I was going to bottom so I enjoyed teasing the blond while I had the upper hand. I wanted to hear him beg.

"Shh please Sasuke teme s-suck my dick!" I looked up see his face. His eyes were squeezed shut his mouth slightly open, his breath coming out in short pants. God he was so hot, I'm surprised I managed to hold myself back for so long.

"I guess because you asked me so nicely dobe I can." I finished with my signature Uchiha smirk. I raised my self up licking around his navel again before trailing by tongue down to the hem of his pants, bringing my face up in front of his zippier. I looked at it for a second not believing that this was actually happening. I took his zipped between my teeth and begun pulling it down, glad there was no button I had to undo. Once I was done with that I used my hands to pull his pants down and over his muscular thighs, now all that stood between me and Naruto's length was his damn jocks. I glared at them for a moment cursing them for getting in my way, and making a mental note to burn all the dobe's underwear. I reached out and took hold of the elastic holding the evil garments on the blonds waist and pulled them down in one quick tug.

What was in front of me almost made come just from the delicious sight. Naruto's erect cock stood out tall and proud from a little patch of blond locks, and it was huge. How that was going to fit inside me was a mystery, and for a second I was kinda scared of what was to come but but I knew the blonde would never hurt me, I trusted him with everything. With that in mind I brought my head closer the the hot rod and gently licked the red tip. Naruto's hand in my hair tightened its grip pushing me in closer but I didn't mind. My nose was filled a smell that was purely Naruto, and I loved it. I licked the tip again licking up the drops of pre come that had started to gather there before taking the warm head into my mouth loving his taste. It tasted slightly salty and bitter but delicious all the same. I begun to move my mouth over more of the pulsing flesh, Naruto's sounds egging me on. I looked up from under my lashes, and the sight that awaited me did not disappoint. Naruto had his head thrown back, a look of pure pleasure on his beautiful face. A little train of drool escaped his lips which were slightly parted and swollen from our previous activities.

I had a large urge to ravish them but the hot organ in my mouth was far to tempting to leave in such a state. I moved my head down his hard length even further, hollowing my cheeks and sucking. "Oh fuck Sasuke!" The blond practically screamed. I smirked around him, quite proud that I made blond so hard and vocal. I begun bobbing my head up and down his length, gently scraping my teeth along the soft underside as I did so, loving the sexy sounds the dobe was making. In one swift movement I deep throated him and swallowed around him. He lost his remaining control and begun thrusting his hips forward, fucking my mouth, almost choking me. I gagged and grabbed his hips trying to slow his movements.

I pulled off him with a loud pop. The hand that was tangled in my raven locks slid around to gently take hold of my chin and guide me back up until I was face to face with the gorgeous angle that was Naruto. He placed his other hand on the side of my face cupping my cheek lovingly, I closed my eyes and leaned into his soft touch loving the feel of his skin toughing mine. "Sasuke." I looked back at him meeting his gaze, there was an emotion in his blue orbs that I couldn't make sense of. "Sasuke I-I love you, and I've wanted you for so long. You are so perfect." He whispered with a shy smile. I couldn't believe what I just heard. The love of my life just confessed to me. He returns my feelings, even after how cruel and blunt I've been towards him.

"Really?" My question was so quiet that I wasn't sure whether or not he heard me.

"Yes..umm do...do you feel any thing for me?" He looked so damn cute, and my mind was working a million miles a minute, processing the absolutely astounding news that it had just received that I couldn't talk. I opened my mouth to reply, to tell him how I felt, but no sound came out. I just stood there in front if this perfect blonde God gaping like a fish. Not wanting him to think his love was one sided I did all I could think of. I jumped forward into his arms wrapping my arms around his neck and my thin feminine legs around his waist and pressed my lips against his in a hot, passionate but loving kiss. I felt his lips move against mine and I took that as a sign that he understood.

I smiled into the kiss, a genuine smile, not my usual smirk and I felt his strong arms slide around my slim waist holding me closer to him. I was paying so much attention to the kiss that I didn't notice that he was stark naked, his bare skin pressed against me, his hard cock rubbing against my stomach, causing him to moan into the kiss. Our tongues moving together in a passionate dance. I moaned as he started thrusting his hips rubbing his erection against me, causing my own to rub against his toned abdomen. We broke apart for some much needed air, both of us panting, but not daring to look away from the other as if we were scared the other would disappear.

He jolted his hips up slightly causing us both to moan and me to throw me head back, happy to have some sort of the much needed friction. "Hnn ..do you want me to help you with that." He whispered seductively.

"Ahhnn..yes." I didn't care how pathetic I looked or sounded at that moment all I wanted was Naruto.

"Well I would hate to keep you waiting any longer." I could practically hear the smirk in his voice as he leaned in and begun sucking on my exposed neck. I felt a moan sneak up and out of my throat a signal for him to hurry up. "Hnn ..so someone is a little pushy." He chuckled.

"O-only because your taking to l-long!" Okay I was a little angry now, he was being such a tease. I ground my hips against him trying to get some more friction on the burning organ still covered by my pants.

"I think I should get you out of these." He said tugging on the hem of my pants as is if reading my mind. Unable to answer I just moved my head in a motion I hoped looked like a nod. "Okay then, I can't wait to have a look." He said more to himself than me, and frankly I was way to horny to care who he was talking to right now. I felt his hand glide against the tent in my pants before starting to palm me through the fabric. I couldn't take it, I started thrusting against him, letting moan after moan escape me.

"Hnnn..you look so hot, thrusting and withering against me. Moaning like a little slut." He groaned. My only reply was more moans. I want release, and I want it now. I felt his hand slide down into my pants and boxers, grasping my hot erection. At the feeling of his fingers wrapping round me I lost my remaining control and came hard in my shorts, coating his hand in my cum. His hand slowly retreated from my pants covered in my spunk. He raised it to his mouth, and oh god he wouldn't, he flicked his tongue out and licked it. He begun lapping up the sticky mess, sucking it all off of his fingers and palm and I couldn't help but groan at the extremely sexy sight. I felt my self begin to harden yet again, as he moved, carrying me so that I could lean my back against the ally wall.

"Sasuke, you taste so good." He whispered, his warm breath blowing against my ear. Slowly he ran his hands down my torso tugging gently and the hem of my pants. Slowly he put me down so he could take then off. He hooked his fingers in the elastic and, instead of taking the off quickly like I had, he teasingly pulled them down over my hips, taking my underwear along with them, until finally my, again, rock hard erection was free. It stood out of a little patch if black hair, its tip pink and swollen, already leaking pre come from the anticipation of what was to come next. I wasn't as big as Naruto, but I was a fair size. He chuckled and leaned in licking it from base to head. I threw my head back groaning loudly.

So many times I had fantasied about this, and it felt even better than I thought it would. His strong hands took hold of my creamy thighs and lifted me up, wrapping my long legs around his waist so he could use his hands for more important things. He held three fingers in front of my mouth and gave me one strong command. "Suck." I leaned forward taking the digits into my mouth and sucked on them happily, running my tongue over them making sure they were sufficiently coated. I heard him moan as he started nibbling on my exposed neck. Reluctantly he removed the now thoroughly coated fingers. He trailed them down my chest and around to my bare ass.

He continued to busy himself with marking my neck as he traced my tight entrance with one finger before gently pushing it in. My face scrunched up in discomfort as the slick digit push all the way inside me before stopping. "Does it hurt?" He asked his eyes filled with concern.

"No just feels weird." He nodded in understanding and started moving his finger in and out, then added another finger. This one hurt. My face scrunched up in pain and I had to bite my lip to hold back a whimper.

"Shhh." He whispered softly in my ear. "It will get better. I promise." He kissed away the tears that had started to run down my cheeks. He waited for me to get used to the fingers before moving them in and out in a scissoring motion, stretching me, preparing me for his enormous length. He continued preparing me whispering words of comfort and encouragement.

"Shh..oh g-god Naruto." I screamed as his fingers struck that magic spot inside me. The pain from the original intrusion long forgotten as I begun riding on his skilled fingers.

"Good found it. You like that ne Sasuke? " he whispered to me. His voice laced with lust. Suddenly I felt a third finger press at my entrance and I opened my eyes looking up at Naruto in worry. "Shhh. Its okay Sasu I have to stretch you properly I don't want to hurt you more that I have to." I nodded in understanding. "Good. Now just relax okay." He said while kissing my neck gently. Then slowly he pushed in the third and final finger...and it hurt. My face scrunched up in pain and I felt tears build up in my eyes. Again he let me get used to the feeling not wanting to hurt me.

Hesitantly I wiggled my hips on his fingers wincing slightly. I let out a high pitched yelp when I felt his large soft hand take a hold of my straining cock, fisting me in slow firm movements, probably trying to distract me from the feeling of the imposing digit. "Ahh! N-Naruto." I screamed clinging to him tightly as a hot wave of pleasure raced up my spine. I heard him chuckle softly as he started to pump his fingers in and out of my hole in quick shallow movements, stretching me a he did. With every thrust of his fingers my prostate was hit making me moan and push back down against his hand.

"You like that ne Sasuke. You like being finger fucked by me." He said against my chest as he took one of my nipples into his mouth.

"N-no Naru," this was all too much I wasn't going to last much longer like this. "gonna, gonna cum." Just as I felt myself about to release he pulled out his fingers and took his mouth off my hardened nub. Wiggling my hips missing the feel of his fingers he leaned down and gave my parted, kiss swollen lips a quick kiss.

"Not until I'm inside you." With that said I felt the end of his slick length press against my now stretched hole. This was about to happen. I am about to have sex with Naruto in a dirty old alleyway. Looking up to see Naruto staring at me with a soft look in his eyes, giving me another chance to say no. I love him, I love this man. Leaning in I claimed his lips in a demanding kiss thrusting myself down rubbing my hole against his swollen head.

I felt him moan into the kiss as he slowly begun to push through the tight ring of muscle. I felt myself tense at the intrusion. He is much bigger then three fingers. I knew it would hurt but fuck it felt like I was being split in two. He continued to push inside me until he was fully in. All of him was now inside me. I clung to him my fingers probably leaving bruises on his shoulders.

"Tell me when okay." he whispered in a strained voice. I'm sure it was taking all his self control to stay still. Like before he started to kiss and nibble down my neck and gently rub my sides waiting for me to calm down. Softly I wiggled my hips as a signal for him to move, it still hurt but was bearable and I knew that I would feel good soon. Getting the hint he pulled out till just his head was inside be then slowly slipping back in. He kept up this pace moving around and changing his angle searching for the spot that will make me see stars.

"Ahh Naru." I screamed as he hit it. It felt even better then his fingers. "M-more...harder." I yelled ashe started to pound into me with more force and speed then before. His mouth found mine and kissed me franticly. It was sloppy and all tongue and teeth but I didn't care. Not when I felt this good. I love this feeling, the feeling of being filled by him, of him pressed up against me, his strong hands hold me and his lips against mine. There is no way I am going to last much longer with him hitting my prostate with such force and his mouth once again on one of my hard, pink nipples.

"N-naruto, I-I'm,"

"I know. Me too." He grunted in reply wrapping his hand around my leaking, neglected cock pumping it in time with his thrusts. Again he hit my prostate dead on, I felt my walls clamp down around him as my orgasm ripped through me. Throwing my head back against the wall behind me my vision went white as I came all over his hand and both our chests. With a couple more thrusts he came deep inside me. His spunk filling me.

We both panted, exhausted from our orgasms. "Well that was great. You are such a good little uke." He laughed as he pulled out of me. I moaned in response missing the feeling of him in me. "I mean who would have guessed you great Uchia pride would allow anyone to pound into you tight ass ne." He finished with one of his signature smiles. How could he still look so innocent like that after what we just did I have no idea.

"Hn shut up dobe." Was my mumbled response. All I wanted to do right now was go home have a shower and sleep.

"Well you look tired. Wanna go back to my place? Its just around here." He asked as me he gently put me back on the ground and begun picking up our clothes, "Cause I want a shower." He started to get dressed first pulling on his evil boxers and then his oranges pants and finally his shirt. All now dirty from being on the grimy alley floor.

"Good I idea. I need a shower too." I was now half dressed in my underwear and my cum covered pants. I'm to tired to care that I was all sticky i mean the dobe's place was about five minutes away so it didn't really matter. i started looking around the alley Looking around sleepily for my shirt. "Damn where did it go?" I whispered to myself angrily. I do not want to walk around Konoha with out a shirt on covered in all these love bites.

Naruto laughed as he came and pressed himself up against my back dangling my shirt in front of my eyes. With out a word I snatched it out of his grasp and took a step forward so I could put it on. "What not going to say thank you. Geez how rude." He said crossing his arms over his chest and sticking out his bottom lips in an adorable little mocking pout. "I was just trying to help you stupid teme."

The surprising even myself I laughed, and continued to laugh at the ridiculous shocked look on his face. "Holly shit your laughing." He said astounded as he walked up to me lightly wrapping his arms around my waist. "You look so fucking good when you smile like that." Leaning down he kissed me lovingly, gently pushing his tongue into my mouth stroking mine. Wrapping my arms around his neck I moaned softly into the kiss. Pulling back I looked up into his beautiful shining eyes. He smiled brightly down at me and unable to stop myself I smiled happily in return.

**Holly tits that took a long time to write. I have never written one that long before so I'm ****glade I finally got it done. Please leave a review and tell me what you think and how I will be able to improve.**

**I kinda wrote this story for ** **RahrzMohnster** s**o I hope she you liked it as much as she did. **

**Thank you for reading ^^ I really appreciate it.**


End file.
